roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
AK-47
The AK-47 is a powerful, slow-firing automatic assault rifle that deals high damage towards zombies. It has the smallest clip for any assault rifle in the game, but its heavy damage and slow firerate makes up for it. Despite its sheer firepower, it has the poorest accuracy compared to all the rifles in the game. Tips * The AK-47 can kill common zombies with 2-3 hits. * The AK-47 can make a great side weapon with many weapons in the game, especially melee weapons or the Desert Eagle. * A shot to the head would make a greater damage of 75 (50 damage x 1.5 headshot multiply = 75) ** In Origins, a shot to the head would be 232 (58 damage x 4 headshot multiply = 232) Pros & Cons Pros * Deals the highest damage out of any assault rifle in the game. ** It's high damage is enough to kill a Fast Zombie instantly * Its slow firerate can actually make it easier to save ammo, and also makes its ammo run out slower out of any assault rifle. * Has the fastest reloading speed out of all assault rifle in the game * Has infinite ammo (only in Story Mode) ** In Origins, although it has the shortest ammo capacity for a rifle, it is the easiest rifle to save up due to its relatively slow firerate. * Extremely easy to one-tap with, making it easier for controlled shots. Cons * Has the slowest firerate out of all assault rifle. * Its slow firerate makes it harder to target small and fast enemies, especially the Mini Zombie * Has the poorest accuracy out of all assault rifles * Has a high recoil, making it hard to aim ** This can be more problematic when trying to ironsight. Origins The AK-47 reappears in the mini mission, Origins. It has different animations, a different firing sound, and its firerate has been slightly increased from 0.095 seconds to 0.11 seconds. Unlike its counterpart in Story mode, this weapon is able to kill a zombie with a single shot, and its damage has been increased from 50 to 58. It also now has the limited clip of 40/360. mak.png|Marcus holding the AK-47 Updates * 9/21/2018: The AK-47's animations have been changed and remade * 10/4/2018: The AK-47's reload animation has been remade * 11/27/2018: The AK-47's damage has been increased up to 40, but the firerate has been decreased from 0.08 seconds to 0.13 seconds * 11/28/2018: The AK-47's damage has been increased to 55 (60 later on that day) * 11/29/2018: The AK-47 received a new icon, along with every other item in the game * 12/1/2018: The AK-47's animations has been remade again * 12/12/2018: The AK-47's damage has been decreased to 50, and its firerate has decreased down to 0.1 seconds * 1/26/2019: The AK-47's accuracy increased in Origins. * 1/29/2019: The AK-47 now has recoil, along with every other firearm. * 2/1/2019: The AK-47 in Origins had its firerate decreased down to 0.11 seconds, and its firing sound is higher pitched. * 3/14/2019: The AK-47 has a new texture, firerate increased from 0.1 second to 0.095 seconds, and is given new animations. The AK-47 in Origins has an increased firerate of 0.1 second. ** The new firing animation given is shared between AK-47, M16A2, SCAR-L, and the M249. * 5/5/2019: Added Ironsighting to the gun Trivia * Although it's named AK-47 in the game, the gun itself is really an AKM, which is an upgraded version of the AK-47 that has a slightly extended barrel/muzzle brake, which causes it to have a slightly greater accuracy than the AK-47. * The AK-47's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead 2 * Although the AK-47's magazine is 40 rounds, the model itself has the magazine of 30 rounds * Despite the bolt is on the right side of the gun. It has been pulled from the left due to the tool's handle being attached to the right arm. * AK-47 stands for A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova 19'''47. Gallery Ak.png|The AK-47 Ak47 icon.png|The AK-47's Tool Icon 1200px-AKM.jpg|A real life AKM Category:Primary Weapon Category:Rifle Category:Weapon Category:Automatic Fire Category:Gun Category:March of the Dead Category:Story Mode Category:Origins